The present invention is directed toward an improved air/dirt separation system for an upright vacuum cleaner. The invention is further directed toward an assembly that may be retrofitted into an existing bag-style upright cleaner. The assembly according to the invention replaces a disposable bag system with an easy-empty permanent dustcup and cleanable permanent filter. Although the system successfully supplants the throwaway dustbag in this retro-fit application, the broader scope of the invention contemplates creation of an entirely new vacuum system that is dedicated to the bagless concept. Alternatively, by substitution of components, it is contemplated that the assembly of the present invention may be used to configure an upright vacuum cleaner that is adapted for either bag or bagless use.